


Unpredictable Hallmarks

by Gleaminginthespotlight



Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, accidental matching, parents home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleaminginthespotlight/pseuds/Gleaminginthespotlight
Summary: This is a lot harder than you imagined. The two of you are completely different. He's stubborn and bold and you're a lot more gentle and your feelings are like they could break at any moment. You're not weak though, you just have a lot going on in your head. He's fire and you're rain, he's snow and you're sun. And you don't want to break him with your issues about commitment if things did turn into a relationship. And now you're finding yourself going way too far in. You haven't even told him about your feelings. Your mind screams 'breathe bishop.'  as he raises a
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Unpredictable Hallmarks

Here is what you know. Everything seemed a lot more magical when you were younger. The falling of the first now, the hanging of Christmas lights and the feeling of cuddling under a warm blanket as a cup of cocoa is placed into your cold hands. Of course, things haven’t changed that much, you still get Christmas cards from families you grew up with and around. You still have an understanding of what the holiday season means to people around you, things just seem a little different. Especially as you are getting older and more experienced with the world around you. 

This also doesn’t mean you're a grinch when it comes to the holiday season, you love hearing Christmas music and wearing the ugliest sweaters you can find. You love setting up your tree and watching Hallmark Christmas movies that feel way too predictable. Girl and Guy meet, chaos happens, Guy runs after Girl and the two end up together. The end. You wish things were that predictable but then where would all the fun be? You like the thrill your unpredictable life can be. And what can be more unpredictable than Nick Torres? 

_ Speak of the devil… _

You're sitting at your desk typing up a document and sipping now cold coffee from the cup next to you when you hear the voice of one of your coworkers booming through the room. It does shock you out of your system for a moment realizing you definitely need more coffee. 

“No mom. I promise it's okay. You and dad have fun on the cruise.” you hear him say into his phone and while you feel bad for listening in on a conversation, you feel worse about the fact that he isn't heading home for the holidays. You know not everyone has the same luxury as you have with family living close by. You know that not everyone is close to their family like you have been. “I promise I’ll call you in the morning.  _ te quiero, mamá _ .” he says into his phone and you hear him hang up. Which makes you go back to working and pretending like you hadn’t been listening. He sits down at his desk and you want a beat or two of silence before you start speaking. You have to be gentle with it. 

“So, you're here for the holidays.” and you mentally facepalm. Real smooth Bishop, real smooth. He takes a second to register what you had just said before he looks up at you, raising a brow.

“So you were listening to my conversation,” he asks and you roll your eyes

“Not the point Torres.” 

He sighs and it sounds a little sad before he says “my dad got my mom an early Christmas present and they left for a cruise and won't be back till the 27th.” he speaks and you really don't know how to respond. 

From what you had heard in the past he doesn't have the best relationship with his dad and something in you wants him to feel okay. You're sitting at your desk as you hear the light hum of Christmas music blasting from one of the bars nearby. You want to say something, want to comfort him in some way (which is a little odd coming from you, you haven't wanted to comfort him before. So now that this is happening you're confused).

She looked over at him, biting her cheek nervously for a second ( a nervous tick) before responding with “So you don't have any plans for the next few days?” you ask, and you think you know his answer, but you also want to hear what he has to say. A frown swipes its way across your own features 

“I’ll admit I have no plans for the next few days.” and you think for a moment, your family will embarrass you nonstop, but he’ll have somewhere to go for the holidays. But you’ll be taking a five-hour drive to your parent's new home in Connecticut with him. You have the wheels turning through your head and he raises a brow “do you have a point in asking.” and you shake off all the thoughts. It's now or never

“Actually yes.” and a pause was taken. “Come home to Connecticut with me,” she stated and made a face, she knew she would regret it. 

He raised a brow looking at her “really? You should take me to dinner first.” he said with a chuckle.

“I’m serious, if I go alone my parents would judge. So why not introduce them to a coworker,” she said with a roll of the eyes at first and then a shrug. 

He looked at her and she could see the wheels turning in his head, she didn't know what he would say to this, but she honestly believed everyone deserved to have a Merry Christmas. Even if this someone could get on her nerves. She still appreciated his company. But if you told anyone she would call it a lie and make sure you were never seen again. “If it helps at all my mom makes the best gingerbread cookies.” she said it more as a side point because she knew in the past mentions of those cookies really sealed the deal. She didn't understand why she was pushing so hard for this. But she kind of wanted to know, it was bothering her the fact she cared that he cared so much. It's weird. 

He looked at her and smirked "well if gingerbread cookies are part of the deal. Who am I to reject the offer." And she smiled, feeling victorious. 

"Great. We leave tomorrow morning at 6:30 am." She said and watched as his expression changed. "Don't even. I know for a fact you get up before then to work out." She stated pointedly and he sighed. 

"Fine fine. Tomorrow at 6:30 it is."

"Great. And pack warm." She stated knowing how fast the weather could change on them. She didn't mind the cold. But she had a feeling her partner might. 

6:30 the next morning came. And as the sun wasn't even rising you find yourself sitting on the hood of the car. Waiting in front of Nick's home. You had the heater on, and two cups of coffee in your hand for the road. You packed lightly, having some clothing at your parents for the times you would visit every so often . And as you scrolled through the phone texting updates of your travels to your mom, who was up working on Christmas cookies already. You hear Torres approaching you. "Well good morning sunshine." You state as you look over at him. He's in a plaid shirt and looks cozy enough. You're in plaid pajama pants and a black sweater and you look at him. Realizing… oh God you're matching. He makes the same connection as you do and sighs. "No time to change. Get in the car." You say pointedly and the next thing you know he's throwing his bag in the car and you're sitting there hoping nobody will point it out. 

The conversation in the car went from small talk like "so, ever asked for a pony for Christmas. Or was that just a childhood legend that everyone asked for them." To bickering of 

"Dude! it's Christmas."

"We've been listening to that for the last two and a half hours. I've heard four different versions of jingle bells."

"I didn't see you complain when you were singing along."

Which, to be fair, it was actually the sixth version of jingle bells. And the version sung by John Legend was actually really good — Torres is just a bully and doesn't know good music. He kept looking outside of his window as you focused on the road. Well, you were focused best you could, due to the fact he kept stretching out while sitting next to you. The fact that you were three and a half hours into the ride and you hadn't killed each other was remarkable. You two weren't the worst to each other. But it was definitely funny to watch him slowly resort to insanity from you singing 'sleigh ride.' even more funny when he started to sing along.

Your parents home looked exactly like the stereotypical American home. Bright colorful lights hit against the white home. Fake reindeer sat on the lawn and a Christmas tree farm was a little bit back. Everything looked perfect with white snow dazzled on top of this. And you loved it. "So this is it. The Bishop residence." You state and watch as he grabs his bag from the back of the car. He nods and comes with you as you approach the door. 

Your dad is the first to get the door. And he looks at you without a comment. That is until your mom makes a comment "aww ! You two are matching. How cute. Let me get a picture." And your face turns as red as Santa's suit. 

"Mom I should probably give Nick the tour." You try to object but she looks at you and him and stops you in your tracks. 

"Come on Ellie belly. One photo." She says and Nick offers a smirk.

"You heard her Ellie belly. One photo." You don't think murder usually sounds like an option. But right now it  DEFINITELY does. 

You mumble out a "Fine." And watch as she smiles taking the photo. 

Then you're back on track. Giving him a small tour of the area. And bringing him to the guest room. "And this is the guest room. Where you'll be staying. Make yourself at home." You state and take his bag from him setting it on the bed. He sits on the bed and takes off his shoes. Laying back on it. 

"While you do that. I'm going to go to my room. Right next door. Just to set my bag down." Even though this was a relatively new home, your parents saved you a room for holidays like this, and whatever else would be needed. Sometimes when things got bad at work, and you needed to go for a weekend you'd come here just to let your troubles melt away. This room for you was a little sanctuary and you wouldn't change it for the world. As you're sitting there your thoughts wander. Why did you ask him to come with you. You knew the answer you told yourself, him, and the answer you told your parents. But everything seems a little blurry. You take a deep breath and decide to leave the room. Coming down stairs, seeing Nick already talking with your brothers and their wives who had since arrived. 

"That's when she saw the culprit approaching her and within MOMENTS he was on the floor. So trust me I know what she's capable of." You heard him telling a story and you leaned against the doorframe with a smile. "Isn't that right, Bishop?" And his comment shakes you out of your thoughts as you walk over. You aren't sure what you walked into. But now you're a little scared.

One of your brothers whispers in your ear a comment of "We like this one." And you go bright red. Too flustered to try and fix what had been said. 

"He's not — I'm just."

"Eleanor." He stops you. The redness on your face keeps rising, the blush covering every surface of your face now. 

You walk over to where your dad is and sit across from him. Your dad got transferred from a job from Oklahoma to Connecticut. So their world has changed a lot in the past few years, and in a way, yours has too. "You know he's quite the man." You hear him say and you nod a little. 

"He's definitely something." You say as your dad rests his hand on the side of your face, rubbing his finger against the skin of your cheek like he would do when you were a child. You were always his princess. And you think, that will never change. Even though the world and the things in it have.

"Be good to him." And before you can ask what he means, he's up and helping your mom finish the lunch for today. So you find yourself sitting in confusion. You move to help set the table and at one point as you're turning to set down the silverware. You turn to fast running into Nick. You feel his breath warm against your skin and you realize he smells like cinnamon sticks. 

"Watch ou — I mean. I'm so sorry." You say. You try your best not to be snarky in front of your parents. He knows damn well you can be a lot though when you're heated. Which you're not right now. 

He chuckles a short deep laugh and it sounds like music to your ears. "It's fine. That was my fault anyway." And he grabs the napkin wrapped items from you. Setting them down before sitting at the table. Pulling out your chair as you sit down.

Time passes and lunch has finished, you're helping clean dishes and from the distance there's giggling . You're hearing your nephews and nieces oohing and awing over Nick's stories. And you hadn't realized before… he's good with kids. Your sister in law walks over to you "that's when I realized I loved him. When I saw he was good with kids."

"I don't love him."

"Elle...you're matching with him."

"And?"

"You brought him here."

"He had nowhere else to go." You try to object. "His parents are gone. And I thought he might need some company. I'm just trying to be a good coworker."

"A good coworker would bring him back cookies. Not bring him to your parents."

"I —." And you realize she has a point as you're running your hands through your blonde hair. You sigh, pulling the loose curls into a ponytail. "It's complicated. Even if I like him. He doesn't feel the same way…" you say and put your head into your hands. 

"Ellie. He keeps looking at you. I think he feels the same way. Talk to him." She says and you look over where the two of you have your eyes meet. Is she right…? Could she be right? You want to debate it. Keep those feelings as what they are...feelings. you could get in trouble. You both still work with the MCRT. And things could go BADLY if you two were to have anything happen. One of you could be pulled into a hostage situation and have it used against the other — you could! The list goes on. "I'm not saying act on it. What I'm saying is to find a way to talk to him. Clear the air." And you nod. Biting down on your bottom lip as you look back up at him. She's right.

By the time the evening comes, you're sitting in your bed, you've changed into a (completely unflattering) grey sweater and Grinch pajama pants. And you decide, it's now or never as you walk to the room next to you and knock on the door. "Hey, can I come in?" You ask, waiting for an answer and Torres answers the door less than ten seconds later. 

"Hey?" He asks and looks a bit unsure. 

"I have to talk to you." You say your voice having determination flooding in it, you have to say something. And that's when he gestures to your outfit and you see he's wearing… a Grinch novelty tee and a pair of grey sweatpants. You've matched — again. 

"About…?" He asks and gestures for you to come in. 

This is a lot harder than you imagined. The two of you are completely different. He's stubborn and bold and you're a lot more gentle and your feelings are like they could break at any moment. You're not weak though, you just have a lot going on in your head. He's fire and you're rain, he's snow and you're sun. And you don't want to break him with your issues about commitment if things did turn into a relationship. And now you're finding yourself going way too far in. You haven't even told him about your feelings. Your mind screams  **_'breathe bishop.'_ ** as he raises a brow.

"I'm going to make this fast. I like you — and not in the way like a coworker is supposed to. I think you're strong and I think you're great. And it confuses me because I know I'm not supposed to like you like this." You find yourself rambling and he stops you. 

"Bishop?" He asks and you sigh. 

"I like you. I have feelings for you." You say a little slower. "And I thought bringing you could make me prove to myself I didn't have these feelings. I thought by bringing you. I'd get rid of it. Now I know it was a dumb plan." It really was, and you can see it registering in your face. "If I ruined things. You can take my car and I'll get a train home and —." And his lips are on yours. You freeze and lean into the kiss. Quickly you realize what is happening and pull away "oh my gosh." You say and he looks at you.

"I like you too Bishop." He nods. And there's something about how the bright neon lights outside are hitting his tan skin. But he looks magical…? Is that the right word? No, he looks — ethereal. And you don't know how else to put it. "have for awhile. I'm glad you invited me." He admits. 

Christmas might not have the same magic as it has when you were younger. It might not be the best thing for you anymore. But here's what you have. You have family, you have loved ones. You have things like these that make it a little brighter. You have Christmas morning when you watch Torres get the "break her heart and we'll hunt you down." You watch as your mom is prepared for Nick and somehow got him a gift. You watch as you cuddle next to him. As Christmas songs are being sung. It's the same Oklahoma Christmas you had when you were younger. Just... in another location. And you realize. Family is where the moments like these are. Doesn't matter where. 

Maybe here's the case. You don't get a Hallmark movie. Sometimes you don't get a Hallmark romance in the slightest. Things are bumpy, things take time and sometimes you get lost in those feelings. But really…? Who needs Hallmark anyway. What you have right here is just fine. It's more than fine. It's perfect

**Author's Note:**

> QUICK NOTE: the move of her parents from Oklahoma to Connecticut was because of the distance for them to travel and for another drabble I'm working on for these two. This will be part of its own little universe. 
> 
> This was so much fun to write, even though angst is in my blood for writing. Fluff has a major place in my heart and how I write. Fluff during the holiday season is one of those things I can't stop writing. I love the way the lights twinkle and everything else and FALLING IN LOVE DURING THE SEASON. Haven't had it happen to me yet, but I still love it. To those who have left comments and kudos in the past, I adore you. To those who read this, I adore you and have a very important question ...
> 
> wanna be friends? *insert finger guns emoji* okay !! that's it now thanks for reading the fic. I love you. That is all.
> 
> A reminder I'm also on Tumblr @gleaminginthespotlight. So if you WANTED to come by and follow me there and become friends I am SO GAME. I'm so ready to talk to all of you.


End file.
